


Matt On Matt Action 2: Opposite's Attract~

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Edge - Freeform, Eventual Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mirrors, One-Sided Attraction, Selfcest, Why Did I Write This?, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The title is pretty much all you need to know, for everything else.I advise you to guess.





	1. Chapter 1

Night-time had begun to fall across London, England. A certain brunette male was sitting alongside a void-eyed boy, simply drinking a batch of cola with narrowed eyebrows, meanwhile, the void-eyed male was resting his head on his hand, laying on the couch, lazily watching the television station that was still playing. Both males were somewhat bored, and somewhat confused about the time, one glance at the clock, eleven-fourteen. The ginger was still gone.

The void-eyed male suggested to just call him, that would be a great idea, if for some odd reason the ginger had remembered to bring his phone while he was gone, that would of been an excellent idea.

* * *

 

It had been a few minutes in, and the roommates that he left back at home was already getting concerned for the ginger's well-being. At least, that's what he guessed, considering that he was outside for a very long time to the point where he could be seen as a night-owl, which some people might not consider a big of a deal. Unless they knew that their vain friend was never a night-owl, and probably would assume that he was no longer alive.

In order to make doubts of potential negative thoughts that were bound to arise, the ginger had already slowly cracked open the polished apartment door, his usually bright and nice shade of indigo eyes dilating more shocked then anything. This would later lead to a brunette and chestnut-haired male to stand up with worry in their expressions and calmly welcome back the ginger, who seemed to appear like he's seen some things in the midst of his short disappearance.

* * *

 

_He briefly was hearing voices erupt from outside his bedroom, which overtime became his main area for peace and solitude ever since he was gone. He slowly inhaled and exhaled a whiff of air, his bottom seated now on his lavender-colored bed and holding a mirror up t his face. He tilted his head slightly and pressed a finger from his free hand onto it, a smile later arising on his half-freckled face, enjoying the aesthetically pleasing appearance of the mirror, alongside his own beauty. This allowing him to take his mind off the random things that happened the day before, which overtime he managed to be forgotten._

_He had risen an eyebrow, mentally speaking of the events causing them to come back again, but now he was just in a state of plain confusion, this newly-garnered state causing his hand to trail off with the mirror, gently placing it on the desk in front of him, right now he just needed a few minutes to think, although some may say he doesn't do that often. He does. Just not as normally._

* * *

 

This had slowly went from being the best days Matt was having, to this becoming one of the worse he ever had.

He had only wanted to travel out for going to the hair salon, the weekends mostly being the time he would love to get his ginger hair done and styled the way he liked, and at this moment didn't seem like a big problem at all.

However, all good things must come to an end, and as soon as he strided happily out of the salon with his newly-acquired hairstyle, droplets of the earth's natural weather dripped down hastily, flattening his slightly poofed up hairdo. He tried to do his best and cover it from the outside with his hoodie, but that could only work for so much, damage already being done.

Next, he didn't exactly have a ride home, since someone like him couldn't be trusted with driving himself, anywhere actually. He had hitched a ride for himself and drove somewhere before, but after running past two red lights, a possible pedestrian, and three stop signs, he decided it was best not to try it out again.

To add on to this cause and effect, the ginger male was determined to get somewhere by at least calling up someone he knew might of cared, his own friends, but alas, searching in his hoodie pockets for a few decent minutes eventually lead him to believe that he had forgotten to bring his cellphone. He even searched the back pockets, he had to of found it in the back pockets, they're usually life-savers.

Now, the tall ginger man obtaining a hoodie and overcoat was forced to stand with taking the bus, which he hoped this time he couldn't miss like the last way he tried to ride on minutes ago. His eyebrows were narrowed, clearly ticked off by just about everything, his smile he had minutes earlier tilting into a straight frown, clenching his one fist into a ball. Here he was, standing at a bus stop waiting in total boredom, both slightly saddened and irritated.

Thankfully, the second bus he had planned to ride on managing to arrive on time, and he also managed to actually get on. Internally glad that he could have at least one major victory today, as soon as he gave the bus driver his ticket, he sat in one of the front bus seats, sighing in content as he leaned his head back on the soft textured seat. He crossed his arms and later looked downward, feeling both irritated and embarrassed.

Split seconds turned into minutes yet again, and the ginger slightly rubbed his eye's a bit, he felt more relaxed until he heard the bus make an sudden stop again. He sat up straightened on his seat quickly and glanced over towards the glass window behind him, witnessing small, slowly placed footsteps carefully treaded down a sidewalk platform.

Out came from the distance being a slim, 6'1 person, sporting a lavender hoodie, underneath a white tank-top, a dangling necklace around them as a last fitting accessory. The hood was covering up their face, which were temporary hiding off the freckles, and messy ginger hair they kept wrapped in a loose ponytail in the back. After a full minute of just sauntering through the harsh pouring rain, he slowed down his steps, until coming to a abrupt stop. He flipped back the top of his hood, revealing the appearance of the ginger boy full-on.

Matt only blinked a couple times, adding on to more times after that, nearly gasping at the sight of interesting stranger, he kept quiet once he gazed at the stranger striding inside the bus slowly, his eyes appearing to have zero emotion in them, he almost would of felt intimidated if it wasn't for his aesthetic attraction for him. The stranger began standing over near Matt's seat, the aforementioned ginger staring in awe and full of bewitchment. He gulped once their gazes eventually met, his eye's appearing dull blue, and a little cold.

 

Matt winced slightly at his regard and faced away, the corner of his eye still inspecting the male's intriguing decor, although it was more of what someone would call "Edgy". He shook his head and sighed deeply again, the stranger not paying him any mind that much at all.

 

He just really wanted to get back home now.


	2. Chapter 2

This night already wasn't going as of planned, and with the way things were proceeding with themselves at the moment, he feared it wasn't gonna make itself better overtime. A tiny glimpse of anxiety was beginning to creep up on the ginger, adjusting himself after a couple seconds each time on his chair in order to lose focus on the male right next to him, sounded pretty easy so far, nothing seemed to be going wrong now. Maybe, just one more slight gaze couldn't be so bad—okay, now it's getting kinda hard. The narcissist couldn't help it, and he had to admit, the guy was kinda attractive, no wonder he got so aesthetically drawn towards the man once he stepped in, well, he wasn't as attractive as himself though. 

Unable to disagree with that mental statement he conjured, the tall ginger let out a joyous chuckle, causing him to loosen up and actually allow himself to do so after all that happened today, what he failed to acknowledge was that now those dull, blank indigo eyes were back being placed on him, almost as if the stranger found it odd to just let out a careless laugh. Matt quickly stiffened himself up again, the two engaging in a common short stare as a flush of heat warmed on Matt's face, he blinked and the two disengaged from it immediately, the blush simply fading away from it's five-second existence. Outside he was a shy mess, inside, He didn't know whether he should be intimidated by this male's demeanour, or lightly intrigued by it's mystery.

 

He meant, it would of been foolish to NOT call this man interesting, even if his weird and socially awkward personality was making this stranger give off a,"strange", vibe. Heck, he didn't even know why this was built up on his mind so much. Heck, he didn't even know if the man really was socially awkward. Freaking, why the hell was he indulging in another person's (other than himself, for that matter.) beauty? 

"Matthew Harvester, this is your stop." called a monotone voice from the front seat of the bus, striking a calm, cold gaze at the ginger, with a slight frown as if the driver didn't want to be here any longer than he needed too, however. Matt didn't even try to examine anymore as he straightened himself up and strided towards the front of the bus, taking a sharp right and striding straight out of the door, not before looking behind himself and cocking an eyebrow at that silent fellow. Or, that "Edgy Fellow", nah, he just needed to create a better nickname for him later.

Matt planted his feet firmly on the front doormat, clearly appearing rusty and a little dusty from people constantly coming and going, he had his eyes fixated on the beige wooden door in front of him, taking a small couple breathes as he gently knocked on the door, awaiting and praying that somebody was still inside. Right now, he hated what was happening, honestly wishing that he just saved his "Weekend Plans" for the next fucking Saturday that would come. His hair was a poofed-up mess, his clothes a bit more dry from the streaming rain, and coming in contact with a just-as-pretty-as-him stranger that didn't bother to even announce a single "Hello!", everything just frustrated him at this second.

Three and a half minutes past since the last final knock he made, and a brunette already ventured towards the door, hearing the sounds of unlocking and changing actually was music to his ears, indicating a sign of relief. The brunette cracked open the door, a little blindsided by his appearance. "...Matt..?" his voice laced with concern, Matthew however wasn't feeling the need to explain it all at this second. "...What happened to y-" "Just let me in, please, I need a break.." the ginger complained, the brunette allowing him to brush right through, blinking at his behavior and growing more confused by the minute. He wondered what was really going on while he was away. 

Edd just shrugged, knowing he probably wasn't gonna get the full explanation until after the narcissist had his rest.  
 

Meanwhile, Thomas was busy observing in a corner with his void eyes piercing through their souls, a bottle of smirnoff in hand watching whatever just happened to unfold, also a little curious himself, surprisingly, except one shoulder glance back from Edd and his casual shrug, and Tom no longer paid much mind after that. He took a swig of his beloved alcohol, knowing that what possibly happened was Matt somehow got himself in trouble, or shit just went wrong tonight. Well, it's a good thing he didn't die, he presumed, walking back into the living room.  
   
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Livid dreams do exist, Mirror boy.

 

Settling back into his big enough and beloved room, Matt rejoiced a bit, still a little on the edge from the chain-effects of difficulty he had to go through today, it made him feel a little better surrounded by the familiarity of his own apartment. Slowly striding back inside of it after cracking the door by a slight, he was welcomed by his cluster-filled and somewhat disorganized room, that he didn't really have a problem with to be honest. He sighed again, and walked straightforward inside with one clear destination on his mind: The bathroom.

 

"....Shit." The ginger broke off the cutting-edge silence in the bathroom with a small, yet audible groan.  
 

He nearly was about to scream as he stared at himself faithfully in the mirror, well, he did do so internally. His hand grasping firmly onto a lavender hairbrush as he tried to brush back the poofed and dry disaster that his hair had became ever since his adventure back home, it took a couple minutes, possibly more, and most would have probably given up after the fifth stroke, but he kept on strongly. Looking back at the mirror and blinking a bit, it wasn't too appealing, but tolerable, just a little bit of gel should work now. Minutes had gathered, and passed by faster than saying "HOLY REUSED ANALOGY ON A FANFIC" and getting tongue-tied. The ginger stretched out his arms, and focused on his little pocket mirror that he nonchalantly gripped with one hand, staring at his ginger hair that, after-a-couple-tries-or-more, went back to it's normal state. He let out a whiff of air with annoyance, and flopped onto his king-size bed, tilting his head slightly as his eyes struggled to remain open. Next thing he knew, he was drifting off into a inevitable slumber, unable to stay up much longer tonight.

* * *

The ginger kept his head tilted, no longer hearing Tom and Edd's conversation out of the room, if there was a game for keeping the most silence, Matt would of probably won it by now. "No....That isn't right..." muttered from the ginger, still promptly sitting on his lavender bed as his finger was placed on his chin, for a man that didn't think often, he sure was making up for those times now. For some reason, something just didn't....Feel right, of course, those events all happened in order and then he fell asleep soon after, but then why did it feel like he was missing something? Sure, his hair got messed up, he ran into that weird guy, and he got home, but he assumed there was something after that. Maybe......

* * *

 

_The room was feeling quite warm by now, or perhaps it was just the interesting exchange between one another that caused such heat to be able to endure. For what seemed like a century, heavy panting was heard across the bedroom between two individuals, blankets raveling up and covering a male's exposed body. After a certain silence that had befallen seconds afterward that could cut like a knife, a couple quiet snickers were becoming audible, breaking that awkward moment._

 

_Innocent giggles and a light-hearted smile was evoked from the ginger, resting face-forward on his lavender bed with his head on the pillow, more giggles poured out of the usually narcissistic male. Mostly at the other person lying in the bed right next to him, a grumpy pout placed flatly on the blank face, as he tilted his head and booped his nose. The giggles quieted down for a minute, and the ginger examined the partner he shared his bed with, cracking a simple smile at him before beginning to conversate, "..You look funny when you're mad."_

_"Dude, I'm not mad."_

_"_ _Yes you are, but it's kinda cute."_

_The partner, later revealed to be another male, tsk'ed at this comment,  and rolled his eyes a bit. The male trailing a finger subconsciously up the ginger's exposed freckled skin for a minute without care, he blinked and just stared at him, with dull blue eyes peering right through the other's own indigo eyes. Except, this time he didn't feel intimidated by them, more like welcomed, and it seemed like those emotionless gazes had a tint of gorgeousness laced in them. Heh, no wonder why he fell for him._

 

_That messy ginger hair that was accompanied by a ponytail, it unwrapped somehow during this, so it looked like his full and flowey hair was now on display. Matt flushed hard in the face, finding himself closing his eyes and leaning forward to indulge in something else of his—his lips, before briefly pulling away and coming to a sudden acknowledgement..._

_"...Wait, are you....me?"_

 

_The messy-haired ginger's eyes widened. "What!?"_

* * *

 

"...WHAATTT..!?" 

The ginger couldn't believe what he was reminisceing, did that really happen? Was that man seriously the guy he met the other night? Why the hell did he spend a night with him? HOW!? Why would he idiotically ask that in front of him!? He jolted up, his body beginning to hyperventilate and shake more than what could be seen as healthy, breaking out into a huge amount of sweat drip after sweat drip and holding himself, looking downward. He thought remembering certain things would help him place together what he forgotten, but it turned out what he had forgotten should of stayed forgotten. No, Matt, pull yourself together, this isn't the end of the world, perhaps that was all a dream...Yeah, a dream from last night! That makes sense, yeah, much better sense than that actually happening in real life, right..?

 

A slow knock was rebounded across the door, and the brunette used that same pace to crack open the door in a friendly fashion. "Hey, Matt! We're going out for groceries, want to co-" the brunette would have continued if he didn't just open his eyes and saw what he was currently seeing right now. 

 

In an normal person's life, there probably isn't anything more awkward to go through than having one of your best friends to walk in on you rocking back and forth on your bed, going through a secret mental crisis they don't even know about, mumbling "It's just a dream, it's just a dream." over and over. Then, another one of your friends with no eyes, suddenly strolling in and holding a flask, looking over to the other guy and saying: "Where did he go wrong?"


End file.
